User talk:DazzlingEmerald
Welcome Hi, welcome to the DazzlingEmerald! Thanks for your edit to the Monique Aldona page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Zicoihno (talk) 19:09, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Dragon Slayer Magic Permission You need my permission to make a Dragon Slayer, it's in the rules. I've deleted your Frost Dragon Slayer Magic, and when you ask for my permission, I'll restore it again. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 21:25, January 8, 2015 (UTC) I've restored the page, and go ahead :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 22:25, January 8, 2015 (UTC) This is a reminder to myself, I wear every single chain even when I'm in the house, cause we One Piece Rurouni Kenshi Nanatsu no Taizai Psyren DazzlingEmerald (talk) 04:40, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Kinetic1449 (talk) 02:24, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Hi Daz. You're a great writer and a great person and I hope to read much from your posts in FTF and I'm also considering joining your pokemon wikia. From a new wikia member and friend, Kinetic1449 Still want my rematch So I looked at NF for once and saw that you left and said you'd be here. I didn't really want to post over there but i wanted to say that if you think i still don't want my rematch after all those rps i lost you got me F**ked up. Like frfr I will create some stuff here and rp you. You not gettin away, wait after these SATs and other tests. If we don't die I'm coming for dat ass....pause..... ISavage (talk) 03:02, April 2, 2015 (UTC) To explain, Aha, one of the admins thought my copy ability was too OP so instead, he sort of forced me to switch it with Memory Make. I'm in the process of editing the magic section right now. As for Fortification Magic, he's using it through the Replicards. And from what I see in a prior message on your talk page, someone's got a huge grudge against you huh? Good luck with that I suppose. Now for some reason I want to see what this guy can do. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 14:45, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Well, there's been a change in that. "Amount of Magic One Character Can Possess ― In a bid to prevent characters from piling as many overpowered magics onto one character as they can. Using Jellal as the basis for this rule, exceeding ten magics will be dealt with quickly, in the form of a warning. The only exception to this rule is in the case of basic magic. Using Makarov as an example; he possesses eight magics, but he can only use Requip, as we've seen, on a very basic level. As such, exceeding ten magics can only be done for very basic supplementary skills. In addition, you can only have two non-related Lost Magics per character." I had to change it because somebody pointed out that Jellal has ten magics (excluding Abyss Break and Bind Snake). Whoa man, I don't even check the canon wiki lmao. Anyway, to sum up you can have ten magics, perhaps two more if you can utilize them on a very basic level, like using Requip for changing clothes. As for Lost Magics, you can have two at most- but in the case of Slayers, their supplementary magics such as Dragon Force count as one regular magic. In addition, if you have one Slayer Magic, you can't add another Slayer Magic (of course). But that's about all ya need to know. I hope this helps :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:44, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Recipe for Disaster Heya dude. Posted on the RP. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 04:48, April 4, 2015 (UTC) And your post. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 07:25, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for the delay dude. Your go. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 10:32, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Ice to Meet You It's your turn Dazz. Kasumi12346 (talk) 04:47, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Desert treasure Your turn Dazz --Gruntmaster26 (talk) 00:54, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Illusion magic from what I can gather can influence ones senses enough to fool even guild masters that in of itself, for example in the GMG Ivan's illusions could fool wizard saints and magic councilers all Crevan is essentially doing is copying fake mirages they all "Look" like him but only one is giving off a magical aura,I shall revise but I will tell you this, Crevan still won't exactly trust his dark mage status (did not read entire message so updated it) --Gruntmaster26 (talk) 02:26, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Swan Song Yo Dazz. So I heard you left NF for the reasons you did. Even if I disagree with some of those reasons, you're on your own right to leave if you want to, so I'm just here to ask you to tie up a few loose ends at least. Surely you remember the RP we were having, yes? It wasn't just a random RP, it was for a project, a project with a story I, Ded and yourself started. You're still welcome to participate in the project. I'm not asking you to return to NF, simply work on the story we created, if you still have any passion left for what you did there and enjoyed working alongside the few people you (hopefully) respected as fellow users and writers. If you really are intent on staying out of NF and become inactive, at the very least honor your compromises and allow us to finish our RP, so we can move on without you. If you want to glorify it, allow this RP to become your Swan Song by allowing Kimi to carry on Sayuri's legacy. You can be on your merry way afterwards, but let's at least part on good terms. -- Doom149 (talk) 04:25, April 8, 2015 (UTC) RE: Swan Song Very well, if it must be that way, at least we'll get stuff done. How will we get this down, though? Should I hop in the FTF chat when you're available? --Doom149 (talk) 00:33, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Okay, but do we need a private channel or something like that? I forgot how to use piratepad (or where I access it, for that matter), so I'm afraid you'll have to re-explain it to me. --Doom149 (talk) 02:25, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Go ahead :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:05, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Hi! I just wanted to know what you use to draw you characters. They're really well drawn. The Dragon Star (talk) 16:26, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Zico doesn't like message walls lol. But seriously, we all just agreed on it one day since it's easier to work with. If you want -and a lot of other people want it too-, I can see if we can have message walls. Personally I'm fine either way, it doesn't really effect me. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 16:53, April 14, 2015 (UTC) One Piece Finished up the Alabasta Saga some time ago, just checking in with you: It's some good jizz. Like, this series is amazing. You know who it is You haven't received a strike that I know of. I gave my response to Forest based off of what he told me. He wasn't specific on the user, he wasn't specific on the roleplay, and I had no intention of finding the user or roleplay he was actually talking about. However, it does make some sense that Forest wouldn't tell the entire truth; I've seen how he behaves on the chatroom when Bounty or I try to tell him off, suggest different, better methods for him to write characters or abilities. So I believe, 100%, at least after reading your very well written and thought out response, that Forest was more than likely in the wrong here. You are correct in the way you go about writing your roleplays. If you give the user fair warning, tell them precisely what's happening, and give them ample time to react, and they choose not to, then what happens from that point on is the problem of the partner you're roleplaying with, and not yours. If you defined how your move works, what the move does, and Forest chose to ignore it, while you chose to enforce it in your next move, you had every right to do so. Like I said, you don't have a strike, as far as I know. And even if you did have a strike at one point, after your explanation, it's gone now. You didn't do anything wrong to begin with, and I'll make a point of asking for details from both parties when claims like this are made in the future. Forest, in this situation, was the one who screwed up. Forest, given what I've seen, is rather childish as a person. He doesn't seem to take losing well, or being wrong well, so I assume that's why he tried to take matters into his own hands when he 'brought this to our attention'. If you want a bit of advice from me, choose your partners wisely next time. Forest is pronbably someone you won't want to roleplay with if all he does is plan revenge, make excuses, and then tries to frame you when things don't go how he wanted. Sorry if this caused any trouble for you, Dazz. I'm not a fan of auto-hitting, so I jumped the gun when I reacted. But no, you're in the clear with me, so don't worry.--Mina Țepeș (Enter the Bund) 20:49, April 17, 2015 (UTC) For the Sake of Clarity "I am quite concerned about this "strike", since according to Forest, getting three would result in a permanent ban for myself. I have come to enjoy myself around here and I would very much appreciate if I was able to continue to serve this community." Something like auto-hitting is not the type of strike to leads to a permanent ban, it's not that serious,it's a minor offense and nothing more. Forest was wrong with telling you that, and I hope it was by accident and not by design. I wanted to clear that up for you since you seemed pretty worried about it and I don't want the rules of the wiki to be misrepresented in any way. 18:13:37 Sat Had some fun with the Snaptee App on my phone. "Don't pray for easy lives, pray to be stronger men." -JFK (talk) 23:40, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Cool. I hope to be able to do the character justice once Shards is fully underway. Been reading up on the personality section to be sure I can stay in character. You are of course free to take control of her again anytime should you choose to return. I hope to work with Doom to make a timeline system and perhaps organize the RPs in a way that makes them easy to locate and read. I find with these Fanons despite all the floating stories it is rare for something to actually come together into something that people enjoy reading. Hope to change that one of these days. Summer project maybe. Guild battles! Your turn in The Search Begins --Gruntmaster26 (talk) 00:21, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Your turn again in the Search begins --Gruntmaster26 (talk) 02:30, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Your go once more --Gruntmaster26 (talk) 01:29, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Once more your go --Gruntmaster26 (talk) 02:23, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Aye once more the baton passes to you --Gruntmaster26 (talk) 01:25, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Your turn Dazz-chan --Gruntmaster26 (talk) 01:36, May 7, 2015 (UTC) "Don't pray for easy lives, pray to be stronger men." -JFK (talk) 01:50, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Gone but not Forgotten Hello Dazz my friend. So I was going to start an annual "Badass" award over on NF and was wondering if you would be offended if I nominated Sayuri. Would you? "Don't pray for easy lives, pray to be stronger men." -JFK (talk) 01:50, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Hey Dazz, I need a quick favour. On "Recent Wiki Activity" here, can you see a section called "Insights"? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:29, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Re:Re: Not Forgotten Exellent. Sayuri will be nominated. "Don't pray for easy lives, pray to be stronger men." -JFK (talk) 02:58, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Bleh, the insights thing looks terrible lmao. Anyway, sure, our wikis can be connected! I'd ask Zico, Ashy, and Aha too- so all of us agree on it. Promise me one thing though- in your rules, two users can have a devil fruit with the same abilities. Cuz that's not on Ship of Fools and many users here who were there hated how they couldn't have the same power as somebody else :P It's up to you though. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 08:32, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Sayuri and Toshin's Child Just found this awesome image of what a kid of Sayuri and Toshin would look like. Cause let's face it, after that wild ride in Chapter 6, there is no way she's coming out of that barren. https://www.pinterest.com/pin/325103666827952729/ *Makes Child* Great Achlus (talk) 01:33, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Sweet. I think I'll go with the original idea of Shikotsumyaku. Here's what I have so far: http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Infobox:Masumi_Senju Still trying to figure out her exact abilities though. Great Achlus (talk) 18:03, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Hey Dazz! Hey Dazz, Thorun here. I recently made a character called 'Galen Electra', and i made his character a mix/mash up of Gajeel and Zancrow, then modified the colors to make it look original, however i also recently found out thats not allowed. So i removed the picture and now i have nowehere to get a character model from, so i was basically wondering if you could draw/create him for me? DamonDraco referenced you to me so..If its a yes i wanted him to look like A moderately long blonde haired, tall male with blue eyes and a natsu-like face. He wears a light grey hoody with the daemon tail symbol on the upper left chest-part of his jumper/hoody. black jeans and brown boots. If you could do this i would be very greatful. EDIT: I forgot to mention he has a devil slayer tattoo on his lower right arm, and the hoody is short sleeved. Again if you are able to do such a task it would be much appreciated, if you have Deviantart i could pay you in Deviant coins. Yo Dazz We need to chat whenever we get the chance about The Search Begins rp Mainly cause its incomplete and I have questions on certain bits and I'd like to discuss them so we can finish it, and I can never discuss something over the talk page cause its easier to use PMs on chat. so whenever we can chat about this would be nice. --Gruntmaster26 (talk) 01:57, May 23, 2015 (UTC) I don't see a reason why not. The wikia looks like its coming along swimmingly, and with it being your wiki, I could see it developing nicely. A partnership can also be beneficial for both wikis; partnering here could lead your wiki to gaining traction and new users and vice versa, so why not? Besides, FT tried to copy One Piece anyway, so this is a delightful bit of irony. I approve.--— Mina Țepeș 01:25, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Yes, I've seen the wiki, that's cool with me. I see you already ask the others, which saves me the time of telling to do just that. I'm sure the others will say yes. 14:48:56 Mon We added you as an affiliated wiki. 03:26:45 Tue DAZZZZZZZZ. I finally posted! :P [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 12:38, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Cuda's Wizard Saint Assessment Yes, the time is now to submit your character for Wizard Saint consideration. 01:59:48 Fri Yeah, you can submit him now :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:27, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Please turn off, get rid of, whatever that auto-play music, please. 03:31:56 Fri Let's go. I'll say half marks for 1/2 and full marks for 2/2, as I always do. 1. The character must obviously be S-Class strength in terms of the magical and hopefully is well-versed physically as well. Yup, he's strong enough. Definitely full marks. 2. They are likely to be at the least over 21, considering that to attain such a position would be blasphemy if the person wasn't mature enough to handle their power. He's 27, full marks. 3. They are in possession of large amounts of magical power, this is self explanatory considering the amount of diverse magic they wield. While there's no section for 'immense magical power' on his article, the fact that he has access to all these magics and several descriptions indicates that he does. Full marks. (I'd suggest you add a section like that soon) 4. They do not pick out fights, as they are knowledgeable about the impact they may have on the surrounding environment and people. They are noticeably diplomatic. I'll have to give you half marks. While you don't directly state it, there's a little bit there that indicates that he does 5. Are commonly known to be Guild Ace's or Masters, as was the case with Jura, Makarov and Jose. Either that, or they would have been personally hired by the council, like Sanjo and Jellal. He's a guild master, full marks. 6. They are rather intellectual, and should be well-versed in strategy and the like (not to extreme extents), along with this, they should know quite a bit about magic in general. Given he knows Memory-Make, and because of other information stated in his abilities, he's relatively intelligent. Full marks. (I'd suggest you add a section like that soon, again) 7. They should have a good reputation among the common public and mages. After all, if they have a bad reputation (criminal record), they would never be accepted into the council. Honestly, I'd have to give you half marks given his rep. While he has a good rep now, he did used to be a killer. All together, I'd give you 11/14. He's in according to me. Now, wait until Ashy or Zico gives you a response and you might be able to add him! Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 07:00, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Half marks = 1 point. Full marks = 2. Since we judge with two points per achievement. Ees easy :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 10:45, June 5, 2015 (UTC) My mistake! I meant twelve lol, I just wrote eleven. IT'S DEFINITELY NOT BECAUSE I CAN'T COUNT Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 10:57, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Nope, the council excluding the saints is free reign since everyone has their own version- unlike the wizard saints there's no fanon version of the council. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 11:21, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Cuda's Assessment Given Per copy/pasted the criteria here already, I don't need to link it for you. Also, I'm going to say this now, get rid of this stuff about him being a descendant of Zeref, that violates the rules. I will first say whether or not he gets full, half, or no marks and then under that will be a bit of commentary, mostly likely of any issues I had with content relating the criterion in question. And here we go: 1. He gets full marks here. That's 2 points. Commentary: He's definitely got the strength to be one of the wizard saints, but focus more on his magic and usage of it, instead of history, when writing about his magic. It's great to be detailed and thorough, but there's a time and place for everything. A lot of the content in his Arc of Time section could be done without, long winded stuff like that can get tiring to read. Still, I assume this is yours style of doing things? Anyway, it doesn't detract from your score. Also, another thing that I've told others, huge walls of text are an eyesore, no matter how well written. Break up such things into smaller paragraphs. BTW, this is beyond problematic: "Additionally, his countless performances in the Grand Magic Games as well as his suspiciously swift completion of numerous 100-year quests has established him as a celebrity of superstar status within the world of magic today, a title further supported by his frequent appearances on the cover of Sorcerer Magazine alongside the rest of his charming peers." I'm not sure you understand the rarity and danger of something like a 100 year job, that or you underestimate it. This isn't against the rules exactly, but just a poor idea altogether. I'd suggest getting rid of it, it's in very poor taste. You should change it to numerous 10 year jobs, that would be better. 2. He gets full marks here. That's 2 points. Commentary: He's 27 and has already had quite a full life in professional terms and beyond. Giving him full points here is a no-brainer. 3. He gets half marks here. That's 1 point. Commentary: Why is there no content on his raw magical power here? Such detail for the other stuff, but not for that is a bit odd. Regardless, given the magical arsenal wields and his skill with it, he clearly has the magical might needed to get you half credit at the least. 4. He gets half marks here. That's 1 point. Commentary: While he's got most of the traits one would want out of what amounts to a poster boy for the council, even this man has a troublesome side that detracts from your score. I am mainly referring to this: "Even to this day, however, the dark side remains prominent within the inner chambers of his being and can be initiated akin to a "mode" or transformation of the sorts during battle to forgo any necessary emotions he may otherwise be feeling. This is done quite rarely —if at all— to allow Cuda to fight with no regards for human life, as he would otherwise have a very hard time poising himself to take a life." This is not something ideal in someone like a Wizard Saint, a person with such a title must always be in control and always have regard for human life on his mind no matter the situation, this goes beyond any sort of "rage mode." This part is good for plot purposes, but not for something like the Wizard Saints, so it's not something you should change or worry about, but it's enough to hurt your score. 5. He gets full marks here. That's 2 points. Commentary: He's got a stellar career history and is now a guild master, not much else to say here. 6. He gets full marks here. That's 2 points. Commentary: It's a pleasant surprise to see someone use Memory-Make for more than just ass kicking and spell knowledge storage, to increase his knowledge, which you described as vast. That gets you full marks in my book. 7. He gets full marks here. That's 2 points. Commentary: Do I really need to say why this got full marks? His reputation is impeccable, one marked by admiration and reverence, one that makes him highly in demand from top-class patron. You even went on to make him extremely wealthy, which is a logical direction, and touched on his philanthropic side, that was a very nice touch. That's something most forget they can do. It's not just about slaying monsters and defeating dark mages. Cuda's final score: 12/14 He passes my assessment to become a Wizard Saint, good job. Final Commentary: Barring the rule hiccup with Zeref, the 100 year job thing, and the complete lack of a section on his raw magical power, Cuda's a well written page. He's a good character, an interesting character. Still, I think you need to go for a more straight forward writing style, you drag a lot by getting caught up in details that aren't even central to the character's description or sometimes, you're just straight up long winded. But, no one can say you don't put full effort into the detail of your character, you just go overboard sometimes. If this is your style and it works for you, don't change, this is just my two cents and nothing more. Still, avoid the walls of text. A number of folks seem to suffer from "can't use the enter key on my well written mega-paragraph of ass kicking magic skills" disease, and it can be tiring to read, very tiring. Alright, you've passed my assessment and Per's, so you don't need to worry about anymore assessments, he passes. 20:17:38 Fri He's been added to the list. Tell me if you want me to change the cited reason(s) for his admission into the group. 22:13:09 Fri Same as Lost Magic, Slayer Magic, and new types of spirits- all you need to do is ask me about making new types of Black Arts. Canon Black Arts, you don't need permission for. Also, the Four Gods of Ishgar don't exist here- since that'd possible result in fighting between users as to who gets the positions. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:54, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Thing is, in the fanon saints, there are no top four spots. We decided that as soon as the four gods of ishgar were revealed, I think. Everyone's about equal in position to prevent stuff like fighting or people submitting saints just to feel superior to others lol. However, if you make your own fanon version of the Ten Wizard Saints, then there could be a hierarchy, maybe? Also, I think the Ten Wizard Saints were transferred here before I came here, so I'd ask Zico about that, sorry. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:14, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, it was around about a year before I got into wikia, I just checked. But I think the site-wide saints are one of those 'grandfather clause' things. Even though everyone's making their own versions, we just keep it up for nostalgia. Y'know what I mean? If you want, I can talk with Zico more about it if you're not satisfied with your answer. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 05:09, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Yup, that's me. What magics do you want to use? Remember, you can't have two Slayer Magics of any kind. Also, you need a good reason. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 08:03, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Why not both? But seriously, how did your character obtain two Lost Magics, and what ones are they? Aside from no Slayer magics, there's certain combinations that aren't allowed. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:58, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Yeah Diamond and Pearl was great lol. Long live legendary space wang. Anyway, just to be perfectly clear, this won't allow him to use time-space manipulation stuff right? Cuz he's pretty powerful already. I know it doesn't but it doesn't hurt asking since major time-space stuff is banned. Also, Heavenly Body Magic isn't a Lost Magic last I checked. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 08:09, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Needless to say, go ahead lol. Also, this may help you with magic classifications regarding canon magics. I had been working on something similar for a while for our own wiki, but it took forever to list everything made here, so I just made a few changes to the category pages so that they link to the Magic page. Generally everything's nearly categorized so you can just search "Lost Magic" or "Ancient Spell" or anything really and you'll get info. I hope this helps. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:56, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Joining Fable 'Ey Dazz. Mind if I join Fable? I'm making a character named Nori who is a very artistic mage and former student of a prestigious Magical Academy. If you need more details, feel free to ask. Though I don't think he'll be a S-Class Mage, at least, at the moment. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 10:45, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Hello! I was inquiring about an RP that perhaps maybe you could be intrested in? If you want to know details, Its really about just you (If you want to) just training me. If you want to know about the character get on chat and i will tell you. Just say yes or no if you dont want to.ShadowNara (talk) 22:10, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Well whatya think? ShadowNara (talk) 22:50, June 16, 2015 (UTC) HONK Anyway, yeah, go ahead! If you're gonna make a page, just call it "Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic (Dazz)" or something :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:01, June 22, 2015 (UTC) As I said above, go ahead! Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 09:31, June 23, 2015 (UTC) It's been waaaaaay too long...but I posted :D [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 10:17, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Of course you can make a Light Dragon Slayer Magic! There's no problem. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:13, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Sky Frost DSM Wondering if I can use Sky Forst Dragon Slayer Magic for Niji Ai? up to you :3 User:Redheadedpichu poked you 21:34, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Dazz-Sama Yo, I was wondering if I could join OP Rp wiki (that's some name). Anyways, if I can, could you help me find a golden devil fruit? I would like one. Kin Kin no Mi or maybe Kogane Kogane no Mi. The Death God (Man behind the Mask|Contact him!) 02:56, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, about Haki. I was thinking of making him really bad at Haki. It took him years just to learn how to use Kenbunshoku and he still kind of sucks at it but I was planning on giving him a hidden potential which is directly linked with his emotions and manifests itself in the form of Haoshoku Haki. The usage is not conscious and he'll probably never learn how to use it on his own. The sudden burst of emotion is what triggers his Haoshoku Haki. Not only that, in his enraged state, his blood pressure, heart rate and nervous impulses drastically increases and he basically goes apeshit. However, he cannot stay in this "snapped" state for more than a couple of minutes and he isn't aware of his actions in the aftermath. That was my plan for the character but then I realized I need your permission for that to happen. So, may I? The Death God (Man behind the Mask|Contact him!) 12:13, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Commission Hey Dazz, I was wondering. Are you doing commissions yet? Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 00:31, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for letting me know. I just like your artwork is all & trying to help out if any. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 01:44, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Stains of Time Your move --SixpathsofSamoa (talk) 17:45, October 26, 2015 (UTC)SixpathsofSamoa I added to the RP. Feel free to do that whenever ya can. Highestbounty123 (talk) 18:23, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Back to you--SixpathsofSamoa (talk) 20:05, October 26, 2015 (UTC)SixpathsofSamoa Back to you, I am setting up for the Day of heralding which is gonna be during the battle between tartaros and Fairy Tail where we will continue the battle. I think this can be the start of a series of battles among the men.--SixpathsofSamoa (talk) 03:28, October 27, 2015 (UTC)SixpathsofSamoa Yea I gotta talk with Yami and Sting about this whole three way battle that will lead up to the second part of the battle. Yea she dipped, Once she said what she said she pretty much flew off. They have Telepathically linked via his Super Archive between them so thats why she said what she said before she left. The team will just be meeting up at rendezvous point.--SixpathsofSamoa (talk) 21:36, October 28, 2015 (UTC)SixpathsofSamoa Reply Sorry for not replying earlier, Uncle came home and stuff. Now about the wikis. It was pretty much a split between the user base and different ideologies at the time. Long story short, both sides didn't like each other until they eventually made peace with other. Tl;dr: Drama. I would move to BFF, but I don't want to through the hassle of importing things a second time. Besides, my stuff there got deleted for "spring cleaning". :/ meh. I'm sure I should be saying this Dazz, but I think you should re-draw Jiretto's profile pic. When compared with Izari's own pics (excellent work btw), it seems kinda... eh. Especially with that watercolor in the way. The diamonds are less noticeable, yet somehow appealing. But again, this is my opinion here. You can disregard this :P Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 00:49, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Dude, you have facebook? If you do, friend me. Wanna talk more. Why? Random thought :P Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 15:20, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Dude, love the Dragonborn ability. However, there's a slight problem. You have to ask Per to make anything Dragon Slayer related because she has jurisdiction over that kinda stuff. I'm not sure if you knew, but I'm just telling in case you forgot or didn't know. I don't want you to get into trouble and all. Still, excellent work on the article man. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 11:39, December 1, 2015 (UTC)